


Called

by ericaj318



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: After Faith went into a coma, Rose was called and all she had was Rupert Giles’ name to find out what her future held for her. Starting in the fourth season of Buffy, eventual Giles/OC.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Flanagan didn’t know much about what she was supposed to be doing, but she knew she was supposed to find Rupert Giles. Rose left her home in Savannah, GA and traveled to Sunnydale, CA where she tracked down the information she had to this front door, where she stood now, in a townhome community. 

Rose took a deep breath before she lifted her arm and knocked on the door she hoped belonged to Rupert Giles.

Time seemed to slow after she removed her first and began to wait for someone to open the door. After around thirty seconds that felt like hours, the door cracked open to reveal a gentleman on the inside. 

“May I help you?” the man asked. Rose noticed he was middle aged, greying a little. He wore glasses. His face was handsome. 

Rose swallowed her nerves before she replied, “Hi, my name is Rose Flanagan. I’m looking for Rupert Giles, and I’m hoping you’re him.”

He seemed to become slightly defensive at her answer, “Why are you looking for Rupert Giles?”

“Um,” she paused, knowing if he wasn’t who she was looking for, she would sound insane, “Well, the thing is…” She stopped again, trying to gather herself, finally being able to blurt out her reason for showing up at his front door. “I was called to be a Slayer.”

The man opened the door further, gesturing for Rose to enter. Once she was inside, he motioned for her to take a seat near his desk while he leaned his back against it. 

“I am Rupert Giles,” he began, “I’m not a Watcher anymore, but I am happy to train you. You must have been called when Faith went into her coma,” he began thinking outloud instead of speaking to her. 

Rose nodded, raising her hand to stop his spiral, “Did you stop being a Watcher because your Slayer, Faith, is in a coma?”

Giles shook his head, “I was never Faith’s Watcher. Buffy is my Slayer. It’s complicated, but basically, she died for a minute and a second Slayer was called and now we have two instead of one. I was fired from my post because I didn’t agree with what the Council wanted me to do in my training with Buffy,” he explained. 

“Ok,” she replied, simply, “Well, I enrolled at the local college since I just graduated, so if you are alright with me being your Slayer too, then I would like to stay here.”

Giles nodded, standing, “Let me call the others. We will need to have a meeting to let everyone else know about you. Give me just a moment,” he offered before he disappeared around a corner where his phone was hanging on the wall.

Rose sat patiently, her head spinning even though she looked calm on the outside, until Giles returned, leaning back against his desk. 

“The others are on their way,” Giles began, “How did you know you were called?”

Rose answered, “I went to LA for my graduation present and while I was there, I was attacked by this man, who turned out to be a vampire. A man named Angel helped me, but I was able to take care of the monster without much help. Angel tested my abilities with some combat and he said I must be a Slayer. Then, he gave me your name.”

Giles took in her explanation and excused himself to make another call. He was back quicker this time. “I just spoke with Angel and he corroborated your story. You understand that I want to trust you, and I did instantly in my gut, but we have to be sure.”

“Of course,” Rose agreed as the front door opened and three people, Rose’s age, walked into the house.

“Rose,” Giles gave her an encouraging smile, “This is Buffy Summers,” he pointed to the blonde girl, “She was my Slayer.” He moved to a redheaded girl and a boy, “These are her friends Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris.” Giles looked back at Rose and spoke to the three, “This is Rose Flanagan, she was called as the next Slayer after Faith went into the coma. Angel discovered her skills and sent her to me.”

Buffy was the first to react, “It all makes sense but shouldn’t she be assigned to a Watcher?”

“It would seem she’s fallen through the cracks somehow,” Giles replied, “Perhaps the Council doesn’t know a Slayer was called because Faith is in a coma and not dead. Regardless, I believe we can all agree that they don’t handle things well. I’d rather have her stay here with us. I can take over her training.”

Buffy nodded, backing up to let Willow or Xander speak, if either had anything to say.

Rose took her chance to talk, “I know you all must be shocked. I still don’t really know what’s going on here. But, I won’t impose, so if you aren’t comfortable with me staying here and attending the local college, I’ll go find the Watcher’s Council and get my assignment,” she offered, hoping no one would want her to actually do it. She stood nervously as the room went silent. 

Willow was the first to speak, “I think you should stay. Giles is really good and Buffy can help you too. The Watcher’s Council is filled with really bad guys.”

Xander nodded, “I’m with Will. She shouldn’t be put in the hands of those dudes.”

Giles gave Willow and Xander a grateful smile before he looked to Buffy.

Buffy took a deep breath, “You can stay, Rose. Willow and I are at the school too. We can get a room for three, if you want. Are you a Freshman, too?”

Rose couldn’t hold back the gleeful smile taking over her lips, as she nodded, “I am and I would really love that.”

“Ok, then it’s settled,” Buffy replied, “Come with us and we’ll get you moved in. Giles, when do you want her back here to start working?”

Giles pulled off his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt while he answered, “Rose, just come by when you’re finished with your classes tomorrow. Anytime is fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rose followed Willow and Buffy back to campus, everything she had was in her backpack. They didn’t have much conversation until the girls were on campus, walking toward the dorms.

“Where are you from?” Willow asked.

Rose smiled, warmly, “Savannah, GA. I was raised there by my aunt and luckily she didn’t question my decision to go across the country for college. Did you two move here or are you natives?”

Buffy answered, “I moved here from LA during High School. Sunnydale is a Hellmouth, which means lots of demon activity, so the perfect place for a Slayer. Even better for two,” she gave a smile. “Sorry if I came off a little rough before, the transition to college has been a little rough and a second Slayer was another change which made me feel a little threatened. But I am really excited you’re here,” she confessed.

“Thanks you guys,” Rose replied, “That means a lot. I was really nervous to come here but so far, it’s not so bad.”

“You’ll fit right in, I can already tell,” Willow said with a grin, “Giles is really good and Buffy has already saved the world three times. You’re in good hands.”

They reached the dorm and, surprisingly, had an easy time getting moved to a room for three. Rose moved in and got her class schedule figured out. 

“Do you guys think I’ll be able to catch up alright in my classes?” Rose asked once they were all settled in their room, “I know it’s still the first week of classes, but I’ve heard if you get behind at all in college, you’re screwed.”

Buffy shook her head, “You should be ok. What classes are you in?”

Rose pulled out her schedule, “English 1, Intro to Earth System Science, Philosophy, and Journalism Freshman Seminar.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Buffy replied, though she wasn’t in any of Rose’s classes.

Willow interjected, “I looked at your schedule. All your classes are Monday, Wednesday, Fridays, so you’ve only missed one class for each which was probably going over the syllabus. You can get all of those online, so you have nothing to worry about,” she comforted their new friend.

Rose nodded, “I actually feel a lot better. Thank you, again.”

“I’m going to go out for a quick patrol around campus, do you want to join me?” Buffy asked.

“I think so,” Rose began, “What is patrol?”

Buffy smiled, a chuckle came from Willow, “We go out and just walk around to make sure there are no bad guys lurking. Here, you’ll need this,” Buffy added, standing from her bed and going to her closet where Rose noticed a chest filled with weapons. She got what she was looking for and passed Rose a wooden stake.

“Ok, I’m game,” Rose answered, pushing herself up from the floor where she’d spread out all her books and papers, which she’d already packed up for the next day. 

Buffy gave Rose a confident smile before she looked at Will, “You want in?”

Willow shook her head, “No, I’m gonna meet up with Oz at the coffee place. Do you guys want me to grab you anything?”

Rose shook her head, “I don’t need a caffeine high to keep me up all night when I have my first day tomorrow, but thank you.”

Buffy passed as well as she and Rose waved goodbye to Willow and left the dorm room.

 

Once they were outside, Buffy quickly changed from casual chat to on alert. “We most likely won’t find anyone or anything,” she began to explain, “But, it’s always good to do a sweep. Last weekend, when we moved in, there was a gang of vampires killing kids and leaving notes like they’d quit school and then stealing all their things.”

“That is a lot more inventive then I would have expected,” Rose replied, “If you don’t mind me prying, what’s the hardest thing you’ve faced?”

Buffy’s mind flashed to when she had to kill Angel, but she shook that away because it was too much to explain. “Probably the Master, he’s the one who killed me, temporarily. At our graduation, our mayor turned into a giant snake. That was pretty tough too,” she shared.

Rose shook her head, “Well, that all sounds awful. Are those like every night type occurrences or more, when you’ve save the world, types?”

“Save the world,” Buffy replied, “The usual will be vampires, every now and then ones with bigger aspirations, or demons.”

“That’s a relief,” Rose said, visibly less tense, “I don’t know if my one vampire staking makes me ready to take on the things you mentioned,” she admitted as the girls rounded a corner to the other side of the dorms.

Buffy smiled, “I wasn’t either when I was first called, and I had the advantage of an assigned Watcher, but you’ll get there. You already have what it takes, inside, so all you need is the skills to hone your natural abilities.”

Rose was about to say something else when they were confronted by a man with bleach-blonde hair, dressed in a long, leather, jacket.

“Slayer,” he greeted Buffy, Rose assumed, in a British accent, “I’m not here to fight, right now. But, I wanted to give you a heads up that soon I’ll have what I need to take you out. Enjoy your last days,” his tone was confident. He seemed to notice Rose, eyeing her up and down, “Who’s this?”

Buffy glanced at Rose, deciding what to say, “She is a Slayer too, Spike. You will have your work cut out for you. Rose and I don’t mind taking care of you, right now. It would save all of us some time.”

“Rose,” Spike let her name roll off of his tongue, “Aren’t you a pretty, little, thing. No, I don’t want to start things before I have all my details in order. I can promise that I will be seeing the two of you again soon. Don’t worry about calling all your little ‘Scoobies’,” he finished, disappearing back into the darkness.

Rose looked at Buffy with a million questions on her face, but she chose one, “So, you already know this vampire?”

Buffy nodded, “He put a lot of effort into killing me two years ago. He failed, obviously, but he likes to come by every now and again to try another way. I wouldn’t worry too much about him. Let’s head back to the dorm for the night. There’s nothing going on out here.” 

Buffy and Rose started walking back to their room when a thought came to Buffy and she spoke again, “Hey, you’re going to see Giles for sure tomorrow. I only mean, that I am never sure if I’ll make it over there. Do you mind mentioning Spike to him, for me?”

Rose nodded, “Not at all. I’m happy to help in any way I can, even if it’s just as the messenger while I get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rose went to her classes the next morning, keeping her interaction with Spike off of her mind. Willow had been right, Rose wasn’t behind at all and she was much more confident by the end of her classes that she would have no problem with school. She’d worn workout clothes to school so she’d be able to leave from her last class and go straight to Giles’. 

Once she reached his home, she knocked on his door like she had the day before, a lot less nervous this time. 

Giles opened the door, promptly, “Rose, it’s good to see you, again. Come in,” he offered as he motioned for her to enter his home. “How was your night? And, your first day of classes?” he asked as he gestured for her to take a seat on his couch, where he joined her.

“Last night was really good. I’m rooming with Buffy and Willow so that’s really exciting. I think we’re going to get along really well,” Rose began, “And class today went well too. I was worried I might be behind since I missed the first classes on Monday, but I’m good. I do have something I need to share about last night, though.”

Giles nodded, “Of course, what is it? Would you like some tea before we get started?” he offered, standing back up.

Rose began to shrug but stopped herself, noticing he was eager to have company and maybe he spent a lot of his time alone. “I’d love some,” she answered with a smile, standing to follow him into his kitchen so she could tell him about patrol.

Giles began boiling water in his teapot, on the stove, turning to face her, a warm smile crossing his lips, “So, what did you want to tell me about last evening?”

“Buffy offered to take me on patrol with her after we were all settled in, and I jumped at the idea because I know I need more experience,” Rose began, “It was really uneventful, at first, which gave me a chance to ask Buffy about being the Slayer. But, then a vampire named Spike approached us. He said he wasn’t there to fight, last night, but he was working on a plan and we could both expect our days to be numbered. Buffy asked me to share our encounter with you since she knew I’d be seeing you today,” she finished, watching as Giles processed the information she’d shared while he finished their tea, handing her her cup before they walked back to his living room and sat back down on the sofa.

“Spike has never been successful in killing Buffy, but he has killed two Slayers during his long life,” Giles began, “Did he happen to share any details about what he might be finishing up in order to kill you and Buffy? Any details of what his elaborate plan might be?” Giles was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Rose, they hadn’t needed any time to get over an awkward conversation or moments, they just seemed to click.

Rose thought over the night before, prior to replying to Giles’ question. “No, I’m sorry, I wish I had more. He only said that soon he would have what he needed to take us out.”

Giles shook his head, “Don’t worry yourself over not having all of the answers. If I’ve learned anything in my time in this business, it’s that the answers or solutions are never found easily. There’s always research to be done.” He extended his arm to place his cup on the coffee table, Rose moving to do the same thing. Their fingers brushed as their cups made contact with the table. Giles felt something he’d never expected to feel again causing him to pull his hand back, immediately.

Rose felt the same electricity from his touch but she didn’t know what to make of his quick reaction. She knew she found him attractive the first time she’d seen him the day before, but he was her Watcher which means it would be inappropriate, which she reasoned as the why behind his quick pull away. It was the right thing to do, she swept the feelings and the moment from her mind.

“Do you want to start researching now? I suppose we could look for things that would make a vampire invincible,” she thought outloud, after asking her question.

Giles shook his head, “Normally, I would jump into the research, but I also have to train you to be ready. My plan for our session today is a jog to the cemetery. By the time we reach it, the sun will be down so we shall be able to patrol and perhaps, have you slay a few more vampires.”

“That sounds good to me,” Rose replied, “I still have my stake Buffy gave me last night. If you’re ready to go, so am I.”

“Alright, good, quite good,” he responded, standing causing Rose to stand too, their arms brushing together causing the same feeling they’d shared just moments before. 

Rose stepped away, this time, moving towards the door, Giles behind but keeping a visible distance. 

 

The pair jogged through Sunnydale until the reached the graveyard, where Giles motioned for Rose to slow down and follow his lead. 

“Be sure you stay on guard from this point on,” Giles instructed, “I did not research recent deaths, so I don’t know if anyone in particular will rise tonight. However, our chances are good that we’ll run into something.”

Rose nodded, following him into the cemetery, staying alert and trying to take in all her surroundings so nothing could surprise her.

She noticed, as they walked, that Giles was keeping a certain amount of distance between them at all times, as if he was afraid they may accidentally touch again. 

After an hour, or so, of walking around, looking for activity, Giles was nearly ready to call it a night, wishing he’d had them research. 

Rose wasn’t looking at Giles, for almost the first time, that evening but as she turned and glanced his way, she saw he wasn’t paying attention and a vampire was about to grab him from behind. Rose rushed forward, grabbing Giles by his forearm, easily able to ignore the charge from their skin touching, pushing him out of the way. 

The vampire wasn’t disappointed or deterred, moving in for Rose, his new prey. Rose reared back her fist and threw a punch into the vamp’s face, sending him back a few feet, stumbling. 

Rose pulled the stake from her waistband as she moved in for the kill, the vampire still regaining his balance. She hurled the stake forward, piercing the creature’s chest with fine accuracy, turning the vamp into an explosion of dust.

Rose turned back to see she’d tossed Giles onto the ground and he was getting up. She made her way to him, about to offer a hand but he was up.

“I’m so sorry,” Rose apologized, “I only meant to get you out of the way, not toss you on the ground. The Slayer strength is hard to get used to. Are you alright?”

Giles nodded, “Yes, you stopped me from becoming that vampire’s dinner. I am quite fine, and you did an excellent job. What do you say we call it a night?”

“I’m good with that,” she replied, “Lead the way.”

Giles had a thought, “You’re closer to campus, here. Do you want to part ways here? There’s no need for you go out of you way.”

Rose shook her head, “I left my backpack at your place, plus, I don’t want any monsters to get you on your way back home. I’ll be fine getting back to campus from your place.”

Giles nodded, exhaling as if the entire thing made him uncomfortable, as he turned and began the walk back to his place, Rose following.

As they grew closer, Rose finally spoke up, “Giles, you don’t have to be weird around me. I felt the chemistry in our accidental touches too, but I also know you’re my Watcher so I would never try to pursue it further,” she stated, shocked she was even in this type of conversation during her second interaction ever with this man.

Giles took a step back, clearly shocked, “I’m not being ‘weird’ around you,” he defended himself.

Rose shrugged, “Ok, then I misinterpreted things. Forget I said anything,” she took back her statement.

They finished their walk in silence. Rose gathered her things from in his living room and made her way to the door, turning at the last minute, “When do you want me to come train again?”

Giles looked up at her, clearly disturbed from some thought he was in, “I’ll contact you once I know. I need to focus on this Spike issue. Be safe,” he said, but Rose gave a small smile as she walked out the door without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed, Spike disappeared never showing up again after his initial appearance. Giles hadn’t trained alone with Rose since the first time, setting her up for patrols with Buffy, only. It was Halloween and Rose was headed to a frat party with Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander, and possibly Anya. Rose had learned Anya was an ex vengeance demon who Xander was sort of dating.

Rose pulled on her costume, she’d gone with Catwoman, the Halle Berry version, adding her mask as the final touch. Rose picked up her whip and walked back into the dorm room from her closet to see Buffy and Willow with their jaws almost on the floor.

“That is quite the costume,” Willow stated, the only thing she could think to say.

Buffy added, “I am into it. I wish I’d thought of something like that, but this works,” she looked down at her red riding hood costume.

“You both look great,” Rose reassured them, “I feel a little foolish for this get up but it’s the only costume I have. When I bought it, I was ready for college and I figured I’d be a crazy party girl, which my past shows no basis for,” she laughed at herself, Buffy and Willow joining.

Buffy smiled, “Well, you look hot, so you have that going for you. Anya is not going to like the way Xander’s gonna look at you. Don’t take it personally, he always has wandering eyes,” she warned Rose.

“I’ll make sure not to take anything Xander does tonight personally,” Rose replied, “Are you two ready to head over there?”

Willow nodded, “I’m good.” Buffy followed suit and the three walked out of their dorm room into the halls on their way to the party. 

As they reached the frat house where Xander and Anya were waiting outside, Rose realized she forgot something. “Guys, I have to go back,” Rose began, “Go ahead and get in there.”

“What did you leave behind?” Willow asked, wondering what could be so important for a Halloween party.

Rose laughed, “Don’t make fun of me, but I’m on antibiotics for an ear infection and I need to take my pill at the same time every night. I am a serious rule follower when it comes to medicine,” she confessed.

“Hurry back,” Xander said once Rose got everyone’s blessing and began to walk back to their dorm. Rose heard Anya hit Xander’s arm, causing her to laugh while she made her journey.

 

Rose raced into their room and got her medicine, sneaking into her costume before making her way back to the party. She reached the house and made her way toward the door, but when she reached it, there was no door. ‘This makes no sense,’ Rose though to herself as she backed away to the street to look at the house. 

What she saw next would sound insane if she hadn’t just become a Slayer. A girl was screaming from one of the house’s windows and then the window disappeared, like it was never there. 

Rose wasn’t sure what to do next, but she knew there was one person who could solve a problem like this one. She left campus and made her way to Giles’ house.

Rose reached Giles’ front door in record time, knocking on the door. She waited, listening to Giles say he’d be right there. 

The door opened, he was dressed in a poncho and sombrero. Rose smiled, “Getting in the Halloween spirit?”

“It would appear I’m not the only one,” he retorted, referencing her costume, “You know it is ok to leave some things to the imagination,” he added with a frown.

Rose shook her head, “You can’t see everything, but feel free to imagine what you can’t see,” she shook off the sudden flirtation. “I’m not here to banter, though I’ll admit, it is nice to see you since you’ve been icing me out since our first session. I guess Watchers don’t need to see their Slayers?”

Giles sighed, “I was going to correct that, you’re quite right, of course. I have been avoiding you. But, let’s worry about ‘us’ later and you can tell me what’s brought you here. I thought you all were going to a party?” he changed the subject.

Rose wondered why he’d used the term ‘us’ to describe them, but ignored it for the time being. “We were and they are at the party,” Rose began to explain, “I had to run back to the dorm and when I got back, there was no door to get inside. So, I looked at the entire building and saw a girl screaming. But the window she was looking out of disappeared, like the house ate it,” she finished.

Giles took in what she shared, “I just need to gather some supplies and we can go help the others.”

Rose watched as he took off his costume and moved around his home, grabbing different things as he went. Finally, he seemed to have everything he needed and stepped toward Rose.

“We’re ready,” he announced, “Would you like something to put over your costume since we’re going to save the party from some sort of spirit and not party ourselves?”

Rose replied without thinking, “Why, is it making you uncomfortable? Maybe, because you like it?”

Giles didn’t reply, knowing no matter what he tried to say, he would be lying because she was correct. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think before I spoke,” she added, “But, I’m good. It’s still Halloween so I might as well get the most out of this costume. Let’s go,” Rose finished, hoping she hadn’t sent them ten steps back with her little quip as she led the way to the house.

They walked in silence until they reached their destination. Rose stepped up to the doorway, gesturing for Giles to see. “See, no door? What do we do?” she asked, she’d learned how to fight monsters, but a house was a whole other thing.

“I can make a door,” Giles reassured her, stepping back to his bag and bending down, resurfacing with a chainsaw. 

Rose swallowed as she looked at him, ‘This is not helping me put aside those feelings,’ she thought to herself while he was making them a door.


End file.
